Super Robot Wars E
by Seraphilim
Summary: Formerly Super Gundam Wars, but this time with more giant robot action!
1. Prologue

Super Robot Wars E (Emotional)  
  
By Seraphilim  
  
Disclaimer: Not a single thing in this fic is mine, except for any original characters, situations, ideas or things not owned by Banpresto, Sunrise, Gainax, etc, etc, etc...  
  
Note: After a long hiatus, I've come back to re-write Super Gundam Wars into Super Robot Wars E (Emotional). This means that this fic will no longer be exclusively Gundam-based. It will now include series such as Evangelion, Nadesico, Getter Robo and Mazinger Z. So, prepare yourselves for some big-time giant robo action!  
  
For some of the old series, such as Getter Robo and Mazinger Z, I haven't seen them for the most part and only have information from Super Robot Wars and other sources. I will basically be creating original versions of these series based on what I know. Allow me to apologize if you readers do not want me doing this, but I cannot include what I do not know. Sorry.  
  
This fic is based off of the insanely popular Super Robot Wars games in Japan. These strategy games involve robot series from the classic 70's robos of Mazinger and Getter to the more recent Gundam and EVA series.  
  
Prologue - Another Beginning  
  
In the year 2049 AD the first cylindrical space colony was constructed. This marked the turn of Humanity's intrepid colonization of space. Within a quarter of a century, colony clusters were formed at the Lagrange points that surrounded Earth. Also, different types of colonies such as wheel, enclosed, and flat were built. To recognize such a groundbreaking event, the human calendar was changed to 0001 GC (Galactic Century).  
  
In 0030 GC (2079 AD,) a unidentified flying object suddenly impacted South Atalia Island. An investigation led to the discovery of advanced alien technology. This technology was named EOT (Extra Over Technology) and helped greatly to advanced Humanity's own tech. Recognizing the possibility of life beyond the stars, the many governments of earth formed together into the United Earth Federation. The newly-formed Federation formed a sub-division called the SDF (Space Defense Force) which began to rebuild the ASS-1 (Alien Space Ship 1) into a working space battleship using human technology. Ten years later, Humanity witnessed the launch of the SDF-1 Macross against hostile aliens called the Zentraedi. This event escalated into a year-long stellar war that was fought all over the Solar System. In the end, Humanity and the Zentraedi came to terms and formed peace with each other.  
  
In the year 0072 GC, it was said that a small meteorite, only centimeters in diameter, impacted the continent of Antarctica at near-light speed. The resulting devastation and flooding wiped out nearly two billion people, almost half of Humanity living on Earth. Immediately after, an organization called Gehirn, headed by one Gendo Ikari, began secret research in regards to the disaster which was now known as the Second Impact. Several years later, Ikari's wife, Yui, was killed during a test activation of a weapon known as Evangelion. Afterwards, Ikari reformed Gehirn into another, more definite group called NERV and received financial backing from several UEF organizations, most notably the one called SEELE.  
  
In the year 0078 GC, Professor Saotome on Earth began to research a phenomena he named Getter Energy. This energy was a mystery to the scientific world, and Saotome was the leading scientist into unlocking the secrets of Getter Energy.  
  
Not long afterwards in 0079 GC, the colonies furthest from Earth declared themselves the Principality of Zeon and seceded from the UEF. This act sparked the beginning of what would be recorded as the most devastating internal conflict known to man; the One Year War. Within the first week of destruction, half of Humanity was subsequently wiped out. After a long eight months stalemate that occurred after a ceasefire was called for, the UEF's secret weapon, Gundam, was commandeered by a young man named Amuro Ray. The Gundam, along with the UEF battle carrier White Base, led the UEF towards victory.  
  
After a long struggle the One Year War ended, although not by victory by either side. There had been massive devastation during the war, the worst of which had been an attempt by a renegade subdivision of Zeon in late December - just prior to the Battle of Solomon - to re-enact Operation British on a larger scale and drop multiple colonies on Earth. The Earth Federation, fearing the ruin of the planet, deployed prototype Gundams to halt the drops. This was a last resort action seeing as how the vast majority of the Federal fleet was currently engaged at Solomon. Using an experimental "Satellite System," the prototypes managed to destroy the majority of the falling colonies; alas, some still fell. The continent of North America and much of northern Asia suffered, wiping out much of what remained of life in those locations. Much of the Northern Hemisphere was now a desolate wasteland.  
  
It goes without saying that the war took a turn for the worse after this catastrophe. With much of its forces now devastated, the UEF decided against battling the Zeon at their last line of defense - A Baoa Qu - and instead fought a war of attrition. Neither side gained or lost much ground, an eerie echo of the months prior to the appearance of the Gundam.  
  
Finally, after a bloody battle in the Shoal Zone, where Side 5 used to exist, the two opposing factions called for a truce. The truce was signed by both General Winston Revil and Duke Degin Sodo Zabi. With both sides now able to focus on themselves and not each other, there was a time of rebuilding and restoration. But, as an officer of the Federation said during the treaty signing, "War is much like an endless waltz. The three beats of war, peace, and revolution continue on forever..."  
  
It is now Galactic Century 0087, seven years after the war finally ended in early 0080. Within these seven years of peace, there was still turmoil and unrest. Renegade soldiers and partisans began to form into parties of rogues called "Vultures" and roamed the mostly barren continents of North America and northern Asia. There was political infighting within the colonies, and a group called Barton Foundation began to secretly fund a group of scientists to build Gundams capable of taking on armies alone. Within the Side 1 flat colony of Neo Japan, the Earth Federation scientist Raizou Kashuu, an acquaintance of Saotome, was working on his project of an Ultimate Gundam capable of restoring the devastation to Earth. On Earth, two scientists, Dr. Kabuto and Dr. Hell, discovered the ruins of the ancient Mikene Empire. Dr. Hell decided to use the technology held within the ruins to begin a takeover of the Earth. Dr. Kabuto was against it, and he began development of a new weapon called Mazinger Z using Super Alloy Z, derived from metal found within the ruins, to combat Dr. Hell's legion of monstrous robots.  
  
In 0084, a sudden attack by alien forces from Jupiter was initiated on the colonies formed on the planet Mars. The UEF forces stationed there were wiped out by advanced tech held by the aliens, who were dubbed by the UEF as Jovian Lizards. Afterwards, a civilian corporation called Nergal began construction of a new battleship to combat the Jovian Lizards.  
  
The United Earth Federation now had formed two subdivisions to combat rioting and revolutions. The first was the Titans, a policing force designed to help quell revolts and keep anti-Federation sentiments to a minimum. The second was the Specials. They had basically the same task, but were under control of a different command chain than the Titans. A rival division, to be exact.  
  
In space, Zeon had problems with internal fighting itself, and had split into two Zeonic factions. The first was the group that referred to itself by the old name of Republic of Zeon. Duke Degin and his daughter Kycilia commanded this faction. They believed that Zeon did not need to enter a second war with the Earth Federation, and they could simply continue to rule over Side 3. The second faction was the Axis Zeon, based on the asteroid bases of Axis and A Baoa Qu. This group was commanded by none other than Degin's last surviving son, Giren Zabi himself, who believed that a dictatorship of the Earth Sphere was the only solution to the problems of this day and age. Even now, the Delaz Fleet, under orders from Giren, was already hiding within the Shoal Zone and preparing for a special operation, known only as "Stardust."  
  
Amuro Ray, the pilot of the famed Gundam during the One Year War, had been reassigned to a test base in Australia under UEF surveillance. This was due to much of the Federation's brass considering him to be a very useful individual, and it was deemed highly necessary to keep tabs on him at all times in case his skills were needed to be used against any outside force.  
  
After the scandalous Bunch 30 Incident, yet one more faction began to form. This mysterious faction called itself the Anti Earth Union Group, or AEUG. It began a secret war against the atrocities carried out by the Titans and the Specials, who had finally revealed themselves as OZ, the Organization of Zodiac. OZ had backing from a prestigious organization known as Romefeller.  
  
Upon creating Mazinger Z, Dr. Kabuto was suddenly killed in an attack by Dr. Hell. His protégé, Dr. Yumi, took over Kabuto's work and completed Mazinger Z. Dr. Kabuto's grandson, Koji Kabuto, became its pilot.  
  
At the Saotome Research Institute, Saotome completed the Getter Robo, powered by the mysterious Getter Energy. But Saotome's son, Tatsushiro, who had originally been chosen to be the main pilot of the Getter Robo, was killed in a sudden attack by the Dinosaur Empire whom arose from underneath the Earth's crust. Tatsushiro's close friend, Ryoma Nagare, instead became the lead pilot of Getter Robo along with Hayato Jin and Musashi Tomoe.  
  
On Earth, the old SDF had reformed into the Earth Space Unity League, dedicated to protecting Humanity. To the UEF brass, this was acceptable, as the ESUL on the surface was similar to the Titans. Yet, the ESUL was not simply pro-Earthnoids. The ESUL decreed to guard the entire Earth Sphere from aggressors of any form. A decisive fact towards this was that at the hands of the ESUL lay the secrets of EOT. Along with the support of the impressive lunar-based Mao Industries, the ESUL formed its own defense force, codenamed the Divine Crusaders and led by the leading military EOT scientists Bian Zoldark and Shu Shirakawa. It was hoped by the ESUL leaders that the Crusaders could stop what was to come...  
  
End Prologue 


	2. Take Off

"" - normal speech  
  
## - speech via radio transmissions, other electronic devices, etc.  
  
** - Newtype or Psychic speech  
  
'' – thoughts  
  
[] – computer displays, messages, etc.  
  
Chapter One – Take-Off  
  
In multiple locations on Earth, the Divine Crusaders had established bases to deploy their varied forces from. Including the main headquarters in Tokyo Japan, the DC had operation bases in US Nevada, US Florida, Belgium, Ukraine, the Philippines, India and Costa Rica. At DC's Langley Base in Nevada, two DC soldiers were called in for a special mission.  
  
Inside the main operations building, the two soldiers walked the gray corridors to the commander's office. The first was a very tall and dark-skinned woman of some obvious African-American descent. She wore a variant of the standard DC uniform: a mostly maroon jacket with the breast portion being black, and matching maroon pants and black boots. On the shoulders of the uniform hung twin decorative rings of golden metal. She had her dark green hair tied back with a white piece of cloth. Her topaz eyes gazed every once in a while at the few other soldiers who walked the hallways.  
  
The woman's companion was a younger and shorter American man who wore an identical uniform except in the fact that it was mostly navy blue. His head was shaved clean of hair, yet his eyebrows betrayed the fact that he would normally have been a brunette. Wearing a cocky grin that seemed to suit him, he occasionally let his blue eyes wander to his lady companion's posterior. She spoke suddenly, causing him to snap his gaze forward in fear of her realizing his voyeurism.  
  
"Philip, do you know why they called us in?" she asked simply without breaking a step.  
  
Shaking his head, not so much so she'd see but out of habit, Philip replied, "Not a clue, Sera. But considering they pulled us off another mission for this, it must be pretty damn important."  
  
Philip could see Sera nod at that. He was just as curious as she, and he wondered whether it had to do with the growing increase of monsters and aliens being reported. Aliens were so much a problem, since humans had encountered the Zentraedi decades ago, but real-life monsters would be quite a new threat.  
  
Within moments, the two reached the door of Brigadier General Greg Harrison's office. As she opened the door, Sera announced, "First Lieutenant Sera Gilliam and Second Lieutenant Philip Rockfield entering, Sir!"  
  
The two entered the brightly lit room, which was lined on both sides by bookcases and hanging portraits of famous and historic military people. At the far end, near the ceiling-length window, sat the fifty-six-year-old base commander, a fat cigar half-smoked gripped between his lips. Both Sera and Philip marched up to the large desk and stood at attention. Harrison nodded and said gruffly, "At ease, you two."  
  
The two younger soldiers dropped the salute and waited for what Harrison had to say. The black man steepled his hands on the desk before him as he eyed the two of them before speaking. "I trust you both know about the current global situation, correct?"  
  
"Yes Sir" could be heard from both of them. Harrison nodded again and continued, "Then you know that we have an unprecedented rise of the appearance of monsters, aliens, and anti-humanity factions. Not to mention the tyranny of the Titans and OZ are running rampant and unchecked."  
  
It was not a question.  
  
"To get to the point, Professors Zoldark and Shirakawa both have expressed the idea that we, the DC, need to establish an effective anti-invasion unit. You two are most possibly the best pilots we have here at Langley. I want you to be the vanguard of this unit," He said, puffing slightly on the cigar when he finished.  
  
Philip spoke. "So, me and Sera will be the ones who're going to go around and collect the other members of this AI unit?"  
  
"Exactly. Your first mission is to head over the Pacific to Japan and pick up the 'Getter Robo' and its pilots from the Saotome Research Institute. Then you'll return here. By then, we should have assembled some more pilots to join you. I'll explain more once you return," Replied Harrison.  
  
Placing a hand akimbo on one hip, Sera asked, "What craft are we using, Sir?"  
  
Looking at the contents of a manila folder on the desk before him, Harrison read off, "You'll be assigned a VF-11B Valkyrie fighter, Lt. Gilliam. Lt. Rockfield hasn't been trained fully in Valkyrie piloting, and will be assigned a standard F-28 Mesa fighter."  
  
Philip opened his mouth to protest, but a glance at Sera and her expression shut him up. Harrison looked between the two before saying, "That's all. Go to it. Lt. Gilliam, you're in command for this mission. Dismissed."  
  
With that said, Harrison made it a point to turn away from them as if to say, "I have nothing more for you, so leave." Sera caught the message and led Philip out of the office. The two went separate ways to suit up in flight suits at the respective locker rooms. Minutes later, they were walking through the corridors again. Sera's flight suit was a matching color of her normal uniform,   
  
Philip let out a curse. "Dammit! A F-28? Why couldn't they assign us the new model RPT-007s?" he griped as the two left the building.  
  
Sera took that moment to smack Philip in the back of the head. "Stupid. Can Gespensts fly? Didn't think so," She said matter-of-factly as she walked past him.  
  
As Philip rubbed his head, he ran to catch up. "The original S-type could! All they hafta do is install working Tesla Drives in the Mark IIs!"  
  
As they neared the main hangar, Sera countered over her shoulder with, "That's what the new Lion-type AMs are for! The military isn't going to waste money by making EVERY mecha we have fly!"  
  
In the hangar, the two found that both the Valkyrie and Mesa were already prepped and ready. The base's chief mechanic, a portly man in his twenties, waved wildly at Sera.  
  
"Hey there, Sera!" he called out, "We got your steeds ready to fly!"  
  
Within moments, both Sera and Philip were sitting in their respective craft, running through the basic start-up that was imprinted in their minds from training and experience.  
  
"Engines online. Flight controls, radar, communications, weapons system, all green," read off Sera as she flipped switches and pushed buttons on the control panels in the cockpit. She could see the mechanics move out of the way as the two fighters, her Valkyrie with a long violet stripe running along the white fuselage and his sky blue Mesa – both marked with the Falcon & Raccoon emblem that stood for them - taxied out of the hangar and onto the tarmac. Philip was also reading off the start-up checklist, although his tone was somewhat dull. "Tesla drive, quarter power. Control, do we have a clear yet?"  
  
#This is Langley Control. Falcoon 1, Falcoon 2, you have clearance for take-off. Have a smooth flight.#  
  
"Thanks, Control. Falcoon 2, take-off!" Philip called out, a little more enthused than before. The F-28's engines roared to life, and the blue fighter craft zoomed down the airstrip, before lifting into the air a moment later. Sera stared as Philip left afterburner smoke in his wake.  
  
"PHILIP! You're supposed to wait for ME to take off first!" Sera yelled at him indignantly, "I'm going to kick your ass when we get to Japan! Falcoon Leader, take-off!"  
  
She jammed the engine lever forward, and the Valkyrie quickly joined the Mesa in flight, and then passed it by as she took the leader position. The two fighters dwindled into the distance as Harrison watched from his office's window. As they disappeared, he walked over to his desk and picked up the phone. He dialed in a number before speaking.  
  
"This is General Harrison. Patch me through to Major Somvold…"  
  
---  
  
End Chapter One  
  
---  
  
This took longer than I thought. Had to re-affirm several things about Banpresto Originals stuff, but I think it all came through okay.  
  
Next chapter you can expect, well, here's a hint.  
  
"CHAAAAAANGE GETTER ONE!!!"  
  
Time for some good ol' Super Roboty fun! 


	3. Getter Team, Sally Forth Unto Battle!

"" - normal speech  
  
## - speech via radio transmissions, other electronic devices, etc.  
  
- Newtype or Psychic speech  
  
'' – thoughts  
  
[] – computer displays, messages, etc.  
  
Chapter Two – Getter Team, Sally Forth Unto Battle!  
  
Within the hallways of the Saotome Research Institute, alarm klaxons blared, alerting all within to a dire message.  
  
Enemy attack.  
  
In the main control center at the apex of the Institute building, an old and somewhat overweight man with a wild shock of black hair both on his head and his chin, put his hands deep within the pockets of his white lab coat. His face showed some anxiety, but it was soon replaced with determination. Professor Saotome stepped up to the control panel next to one of the other scientists, and he picked up the microphone.  
  
"Ryoma, Hayato, Musashi, are you all ready?" He asked. He was met with a trio of affirmatives from all three Getter pilots. "Good! Getter Team, sally forth! We're picking up about a half-dozen Mechasaurus coming this way from the east."  
  
Inside the red pseudo-jet fighter Get Machine Eagle that sat within the main hangar of the building, Ryoma nodded. "Got it, Professor. Let's go, Hayato, Musashi! Get Machines, launch!"  
  
The three fighters, red, blue, and yellow, rocketed out of the main hangar and bee-lined for the incoming threats. The first Mechasaurus Ryoma picked up on his radar was a flying beast, the Bado, which was a mockery of the Pterodactyl dinosaur. The Bado had machine enhancements of added armor around it's torso and missile racks on it's wings.  
  
Ryoma called out as he banked to the left, "Hayato, Musashi! Let's get this one before the others get close! OPEN FORMATION, GO!"  
  
In Get Machine Jaguar, Hayato simply smirked as he followed in Ryoma's wake. Musashi nodded as sweat formed on his brow as he pulled Get Machine Bear around to follow. He was getting used to piloting Getter, but it was still somewhat overwhelming to him to pilot such a powerful machine.  
  
"Getter Missile, fire!" Shouted Ryoma as he depressed the trigger of his control stick. Two missiles blasted out of the compartments under the nose of the Eagle to explode directly on the Bado. Two more pairs of missiles from Hayato and Musashi's machines joined the explosion.  
  
"Did we get it!?" Musashi's voice was tinged with some anxiety as the smoke cleared.  
  
The answer became obvious. The Bado, parts of it's body ripped away to expose machinery underneath, screeched in anger as it fired it's own missiles at the Get Machines. The three fighters took evasive action and split in three different directions. Hayato's Jaguar made an inverted Immelmann maneuver, and he fired his Vulcan guns at the Bado. The Bado finally broke apart and exploded as the Jaguar rushed through the expanding cloud of smoke. Checking his radar, he noted that the next Mechasaurus was a ground type, a Zu. The Zu was a bastardization of the Triceratops, looking more like a pink horned pig instead.  
  
"Ryoma! Let's combine into Getter! I'll handle this one!" He called out to the team leader.  
  
"Aye. Let's go, Hayato, Musashi!"  
  
The three Get Machines pulled into formation and sped low across the ground, Jaguar leading. Hayato called out the activation phrase as the three pilots threw the combine switch.  
  
"CHANGE, GETTER TWO! SWITCH ON!  
  
Ryoma pulled Eagle up to the rear of Musashi's Bear, and the two machines locked together. Getter Energy coursed through the two machines and began to reshape them. Eagle became a set of long, spindly legs. Bear became a tapering torso. The combined machine arced up towards the sky, and the Jaguar flew up past it as it reformed into a drill-shaped head and two arms; one with a claw and the other with a massive drill. The Jaguar locked onto the other end of the Bear, and Getter-2, the devilishly-fast ground combat Getter, was formed. The Zu, unperturbed, fired it's horn missiles at the newly formed robot. Hayato side-stepped the missiles with ease.  
  
"Don't underestimate Getter's speed! Let's do it, DRILL PUNCH!!" He yelled as Getter-2 thurst its drill arm towards the Zu. The drill shot off like a rocket, and impaled the Zu in the face. The drill started up and bore its way through the Mechasaurus' body, throwing chunks of machinery around like bits of entrails. The drill came out the other end of the now-destroyed robot to return to Getter-2's arm.  
  
The next Mechasaurus that stepped up to the plate was a Sai, a somewhat silly-looking Tyrannosaur knock-off. Regardless of its appearance, the green jacket of armor and the missile launcher imbedded in it's mouth were evidence of what threat it posed. The Sai stood neck-deep in the nearby river.  
  
Musashi gulped as he realized what that meant. It was his turn. He tightened his grip on the controls as Hayato called out, "OPEN GET!"  
  
Upon Hayato's words, Getter-2 split apart; the three Get Machines separating and spreading apart. Gathering his wits together, Musashi followed up with, "CHANGE, GETTER THREE! SWITCH ON!"  
  
Hayato's Jaguar extended a set of tank treads from its underbelly and began to drive along the hard-pressed dirt near the river. This was followed by Ryoma's Eagle flying nose-first down into the top-side of the Jaguar and reforming into a stout lower torso. Musashi and his Bear finished the combination by locking into the rear of the Eagle and forming into a squat and square head and a pair of tube-like arms. Getter-3, the one made specifically for water combat, rushed for the river and quickly submerged as it headed for the Sai. The Sai fired missiles at the submerged Getter, and Musashi flinched as they exploded on Getter's armor.  
  
There was nary a scratch. Feeling more confident, Musashi charged the Sai and yelled out, "It takes more than that to bust Getter's armor! Take this! GETTER PUNCH!!"  
  
Getter-3 rolled up to the Sai and delivered a good one-two punch to the beast, knocking it down. Extending its arms out, Getter-3 hauled the Sai up in the water as Musashi yelled at the top of his lungs, "Now, to finish you off! DAISETSUZAN OROSHI!!!"  
  
Reversing the drive of the right tread, the Getter began to rotate, dragging the Sai along. The two spun faster and faster as the water churned around them wildly, forming an underwater tornado. Suddenly, Getter-3 threw it's arms up and let go of the Sai. The beast wailed in anger as it rocketed up threw the tornado and out of the water. It finally halted several dozen meters up in the air before crashing back down into the water, only to receive a devastating punch to its midsection from the waiting Getter-3. The Sai simply exploded on contact, causing a large geyser of water to spout from the river.  
  
As Getter-3 rolled out of the water, Ryoma asked in some disbelief, "What the heck was that, Musashi? I didn't know Getter could do judo techniques."  
  
Musashi grinned like a fool. "I improvised that one, Ryoma! It's my undefeated Falling Mountain Drop!"  
  
"That's all nice and good you two, but there's more company on the way," Stated Hayato as he pointed out the next threat: two airborne Bados.  
  
"Right, leave these to me!" Declared Ryoma as he cracked a few knuckles. Musashi called out "OPEN GET!" and Getter Robo separated once again. This time the three jets sped straight up into the air as Ryoma screamed out the activation phrase.  
  
"CHAAAAAANGE GETTER ONE!! SWITCH ON!!!"  
  
This combination was the fastest of the three. Bear slammed up into Jaguar and became a set of stout red and white legs. Jaguar formed into a white torso and red and white arms. The combined machines continued to zoom up into the air as Ryoma flew up past them before hitting the brake thrusters. This caused Eagle to look like it was flying backwards into the Jaguar and Bear, and it formed into the upper torso and head of Getter-1 as it locked with the other machines. Extending a red cape from its shoulders, Getter-1, the heavy-attack air combat machine, soared towards the incoming Bados. Grabbing it Tomahawk weapon from behind its shoulder, Getter-1 rose it above its head.  
  
"TRY THIS!! TOMAHAAAAAAWK BOOMERANG!!!!"  
  
Getter-1 threw the Tomahawk at the Bado on the left. The Tomahawk sailed through the air to slice right through the Mechasaurus, destroying it immediately. The other Bado opened its mouth and fired a bright beam of energy at Getter-1, but Ryoma was quick on the reaction and dodged it swiftly. By this time, the Tomahawk was on its return arc and ripped through the Bado from behind, sending it to join its brethren. Ryoma and the other two pilots let out a breath as the radar showed no other enemies.  
  
"Professor, I think we got them all," Said Ryoma as he turned Getter-1 around towards the Saotome Institute.  
  
Saotome's voice came back over the intercom, "Boys, we're picking up some sort of very-high-altitude battle going on nearby. Head on over to the coordinates I'm sending you and find out what's going on."  
  
As the data was sent, Ryoma nodded as he responded, "We'll head there immediately."  
  
As soon as Ryoma had the location, Getter-1 sped off in the direction of the battle. It was to the east, towards Tokyo.  
  
---  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
---  
  
So, how'd y'all like it?  
  
Good? Thought so. :P  
  
Next up, we'll see our first Gundam characters. They'll be both welcome, yet a surprise, to you readers. Well, I hope.  
  
Next time, on Super Robot Wars Emotional:  
  
Alien Incursion!  
  
See you there! 


End file.
